Overwatch
Helden und Spieler von Overwatch seid gegrüßt! Ja, seit Januar 2016 rollte eine weitere Einladungswelle für eine neue Overwatch-Betaphase für den 9. Februar 2016 an und versprachen neue Features und Bugfixes. Und so war es auch, denn seit dem 9. kamen auf die Betaspieler einiges an Stoff zu. Neben einigen Spielbalance-Modulation an mehreren Helden und einigen Veränderungen auf der Benutzeroberfläche, wurde das Thema "Private Spiele" und "Spielerfortschritt" ganz groß geschrieben.Jeff Kaplan talks Overwatch progression, unlocks, and beta invites Was die neuen Features sind, wollen wir euch nun hier kurz zusammenfassen. Ingame Features von Helden 200px|right Während Spieler zusammen oder gegeneinander Spielen erhalten sie zusätzliche Erfahrungspunkte, welche am Ende eines Spiels gesammelt werden. Für je einen Levelaufstieg bekommt der Spieler eine Lootbox. In diesen sind verschiedene Inhalte versteckt, die sich nicht auf das Spielverhalten auswirken, jedoch dem Spieler die Möglichkeit geben sein Spiel so zu gestalten, wie er es gerne haben möchte. Aufgeteilt werden die Items in ihre verschiedenen Seltenheitsgrade , und . Habt ihr ein Item doppelt, so könnt ihr es in Credits, dem neuen Währungssystem in Overwatch, umtauschen. Skins sollen den Helden ihren individuellen Look geben. Zu jedem Charakter gibt es bis zu sieben verschiedene Variationen. Emotes sollen Gegner entweder verspotten oder eure Verbündeten im Kampf gegen das andere Team loben. Mit den verschiedenen Sprüchen könnt ihr das ganze auch noch untermalen. Und für das Ende eines glorreichen Sieges dürfen auch keine Siegerposen und Highlight-Intros fehlen! Neue Spielmodi Ein neuer Spielmodi, die Kontrolle, ist nun verfügbar und mit ihr die zwei neuen Karten des Lijiang Towers und Zenyattas Heimatstätte Nepal. Hier kämpfen zwei Teams auf Eroberungskarten kämpfen zwei Teams in einem "Best of Three"-Format. Drei Mal treten die zwei Teams gegeneinander. Gewinnt ein Team eine Runde erhält sie einen Punkt. Das Team, das die meisten Punkte nach den drei Runden gesammelt hat, gewinnt das Match. Ein weiterer Modus ist das Spiel gegen die KI. Alleine oder in einer Gruppe treten die Spieler gegen ein Team von computergesteuerten Helden an. Erste Eindrücke Cyanide3 Ehrlich gesagt bin ich sehr erstaunt von diesem Spiel, denn ich hätte nicht geglaubt, das auf meinem bereits gute drei bis vier Jahre altem Rechner das Spiel laufen würde. Und doch klappt es und alles läuft sehr flüssig ohne jegliche Bugs und Lags. Die Charaktere im Spiel harmonieren sehr gut miteinander und jeder Charakter funktioniert und läuft anders in diesem Spiel. Somit ist es bei mir ein innerer Ehrgeiz alle Helden beherrschen zu können. Wer mir bei den vielen Runden sich ins Herz geschlossen hat ist der Tank Reinhardt und der Bogenschütze Hanzo. Reinhardt hält mit seinem Schild, das 2000 Lebenspunkte hat, einiges aus und mit Hanzo muss man seine Geschicklichkeit immer wieder auf die Probe stellen, denn der Bogen funktioniert nicht so, wie man es gerne bei Widowmakers Waffe hätte. Aber auch die anderen Charaktere wie der Reaper oder Roadhog machen unheimlich viel Fun. Man muss einfach mal alle ausprobiert haben. Das Balance der einzelnen Charaktere muss jedoch noch ausgefeilt werden, denn Bastion ist meines Achtens zu stark und Blizzard verschwendet viel Potential in den Dialogen und der Lore wie die Helden durch die Geschichte Overwatchs zusammen verstrickt sind. Dragon Rainbow Ich hatte mich ja bereits mega auf das Spiel gefreut und war letztendlich dennoch überrascht, wie gut es denn ist. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Shootern muss man hier alle Positionen im Team besetzen, um erfolgreich sein. Das Team muss sich daher absprechen, wie man denn spielen möchte. Es können nicht alle ein Tank sein (okay, einmal haben wir nur mit Tracer gespielt und gewonnen, das war aber eher Glück), denn als Tank macht man nicht genug Schaden. Man braucht auch Charaktere, die die anderen Helden heilen, welche die heilen, offensive Helden und als Verteidiger auch Konstrukteuere, die lästige Verteidigungen aufbauen. Die verschiedenen Charaktere harmonisieren eigentlich alle ziemlich gut miteinander und keiner ist wirklich zu vergleichen mit einem anderen Charakter. Daher ist es sinnvoll, dass man möglichst viele Charaktere spielen kann, um effektiv gegen das feindliche Team reagieren zu können. Meine Lieblingshelden sind Tracer und Lúcio. Tracer ist ein offensiver und schneller Charaktere. Sie hat sehr sehr wenige Lebenspunkte, kann sich aber über kurze Strecken teleportieren und sich zurück porten und dabei die Lebenspunkte auffüllen. Dabei macht es mir immer wieder Spaß, um den Gegner herum zu springen, der sich oft nicht schnell genug drehen kann, um auf mich zu reagieren. Lúcio ist ein ganz anderer Typ. Er unterstützt sein Team und macht selber nicht so viel Schaden. Er kann entweder die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit erhöhen oder alle um sich herum heilen. Aber auch viele andere Charaktere machen mir Spaß und bieten andere Möglichkeiten. Von der Balance her kann ich Cyanide3 nur zustimmen. Auch Torbjörn ist mir zu stark, da seine Verteidigung sehr viel aushält und auch sehr viel Schaden ausübt. Oft verliert mein Team Matches, weil wir diese Verteidigung nicht ausschalten können und es ja auch noch andere Helden gibt. Aber ansonsten ist die Balance echt ausgewogen, ich habe ungefähr gleich viele Wins wie Niederlagen und habe auch wenn ich verliere sehr oft meinen Spa´ß. ---- Wer jetzt schon heiß ist auf das Spiel, der kann sich Overwatch schon im Vorverkauf bestellen. Overwatch wird voraussichtlich am 21. Juni 2016 auf dem deutschen Markt erscheinen. Einzelnachweise